


Quickie

by CentellaWrites



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, But it's still just for fun, But with bottom energy winky face, Deep Throating, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frustrated Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Oral Sex, Sir Pentious has two dicks, Teasing, Top Sir Pentious, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites
Summary: Sir Pentious has been working for way too long, and, wanting some attention, you tease him enough that he decides to let off some steam.
Relationships: Sir Pentious/Reader (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 39





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quick in a frustrating Pentious thirst burst lol.
> 
> Also two dicks means twice the orgasm. Sir Pen DEFINITELY just passes out right after sex and I'm sticking by that.

In the throes, he tosses you off his work desk onto the ground. Distracting him worked.

“Oh fuck yeah!” you shout, ass in the air.

“You’re certainly not getting away with it next time…” he sighs, annoyed. You spin around so you lie on your back, facing him and noticing just how prominent the bulge beneath his cloaca is.

“You know you can’t stand to keep away from me,” you tease.

He grits his teeth and screams internally. “Of course not!”

“Get the fuck over here and fuck me then.”

“OkAY.” He throws papers everywhere, and the toy he’d been tinkering with was now on the ground, broken.

You both stare at it with blank expressions.

“Fuck,” he says flatly, his hood draped.

You start laughing, guilty all of a sudden. “Aw shit, I’m sorry Penny.”

He waves in the air. “Do not worry, my mindless nonsense is just that. Nonsense.” With nonchalance he pushes another invention off the table.

“Ooh..” you sort of fake shiver. “Do it again.”

Looking around innocently, he simply knocks another over.

“Again.”

He does the same.

“AGAIN!” you shout, opening your legs.

His face grows increasingly bright with the constant validation, and he knocks over the whole table.

“Okay, that’s...that’s enough.” You calm him down.

“Oh.” He pauses. Then finally moves in on you. “Let’s forget that happened, then…”  
You allow him to straddle you and you wrap your legs around his lower snake body. You ring a finger around his bow tie collar and pull him in for a kiss.

You’re both so ready already that it’s almost unnecessary at this point. He breaks from you, already covered in your spit, and says, breathy, “You have no idea how cathartic that was.”

“Getting rid of all those inventions?”

“Yyesss,” he breathes again, disrobing you messily. “Sometimes I want them all to just disappear.”

“Wow.” You have no idea what to say, but start tearing his clothes off as well. You knock his doe-eyed hat off his head and rip the bowtie from his neck. “Frustrated lately, babe?”

“Like the Devil.” He’s growing angrier as he licks along your collarbone, his slithering lithe tongue dancing ribbons around your nerves.

“Fuck, babe.” You rub along his hood, and your other arm trails the top of his hand.

“Say ‘fuck’ again,” he orders blankly.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” you whisper in his ear.

“Ffffffffffff - ” he responds with a sharp inhale, scratching your back with his sharp fingers and leather-like palms.

You start fingering the flap of skin hiding his double pleasure centers and coax the cocks out of submission. He sweats, and the glistening pink skin on his dicks slides along your abdomen. He starts aimlessly dry humping your bare skin, desperate for friction.

“Babe, babe, slow down!” You look up at his glazed eyes and intensely aroused expression, and give him a mischievous glance. “You’re fucking desperate for me aren’t you?”

“Don’t give me that, I can handle myself..” His breaths say otherwise.

You giggle.

He stops short and stares up at you, his lips curling, teeth shining. “You want me to  _ shut _ that mouth up for you, my dear?” He bounces his wet dick on your bellybutton.

You nod, lick your lips, and open your mouth.

In an instant, his dick slides along your slick tongue. He takes his time reaching the back of your throat, and you gag. His eyes roll to the back of his head, and he starts moving in and out of your lips, shallowly..he knows you can’t take too much.

To help him out, you place your hand at the base of this particular cock and press hard, restricting the blood flow, and begging a little moan from the snake. You look up and meet his eyes. His tongue lies on the bottom of his lip lazily, and he looks painfully hot, a deep rouge on his black skin and only one eye open. Sweat drips from between his brows and drops atop your knuckles, which cradle his moving cock like a tight belt.

“ _ Uunngg _ ...ahh..ahh..” he repeats, reaching deeper into your throat, your uncontrollable spit bursting from your lips and trailing down your jaw all along your breasts, bouncing to his animalistic rhythm. His voice raises in pitch, and you feel how thick and hard he is increase with every thrust.

“ _ Mmm! _ ” you squeak, your vocals vibrating against his head, and he responds with one more small thrust to the back of your throat. But you tap on his lower abdomen. He releases and you cough up some residual spit.

“I’m - ” Almost like he snaps from a daze, he stops his voice and breathes unevenly, rubbing his temple. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me..”

“No no, that was hot as Hell..” you assure him. “Just..don’t blow just yet! I’m not even warmed up enough.”

“Right, of course.” He laughs awkwardly, shoulders bouncing. His aroused breaths continue though, and he makes soft high pitched whines in the back of his throat as he rubs the base of his neglected right cock. You felt it, he was so close already. And you brought that out of him.

You start instantly touching yourself, rubbing slow smooth motions against your clit and your labia, which bumps against it. You bring your other arm up around your head to prop it up and look at him, his increasingly widening eyes and drool dripping from his fangs.

His full attention is on you, and you get closer than you’d thought in just minutes. You lick your personal lubricant from your fingers, eyeing him the whole time, shooting cupid arrows into his wide pupils. His tongue wraps around his fangs, then his own lips, his fingers twitching and itching to touch you. You’re one of the few things that can stun him to silence. And to show you, he rushes to stick a sharp middle finger up your pussy, and you clench immediately around him, continuing to rub your clit and moisten yourself to accept him.

You bounce on his finger and squeeze your boob. With his other hand, he squeezes your other boob, a cheeky grin on his face. You meet his grin, and pull on his shoulders so he slams into your face and you messily make out with his delicate tongue. Mouthing over him repeatedly as he continues pumping his finger into you and gripping your boob almost enough to pierce skin, you tug on his hood. He hisses loudly, biting your tongue and sharply recoiling before blushing even deeper and moaning even louder.

He hides under his hood for a moment, embarrassed all of a sudden, and reading his hunched over position, you lean in and whisper, “Don’t be scared, hun, I’ll tug on it more for you..”

He takes a long shuddering uncomfortable inhale before slowly moving in to kiss you again. He grips your wrists and leads them to grip on his hood again, which you do.  _ Hard _ .

“MMnnaahh!” he exclaims, still pressing his lips to yours. He lets go and his breaths increase, repeating and chaotic, like he’s barely in control now. You begin twisting your hips to turn around and he more than happily complies by laying forceful hands on your sweating skin as you turn to lay on your stomach. He digs his claws into your bare ass as you press your pulsating pussy to his thickness, anxious, dripping. With a sort of shaking precision, he slides his first head into your cunt and you shiver over him.

“I’m - ” He stops, shaking his head. “I’m about to cum if I make even the slightest move..”

“Ooff, that’s no fun,” you lament playfully. “Want me to just -?” Your breaths cut you off. “..wiggle on you a little?”

“Well, that’s only the first one.” He makes a motion to his second, slightly less firm, slapping it to your ass again.

Leaning on your elbow, looking at him with wide eyes, you offer, “You wanna stick that up my ass?”

He chokes on his breath a second. “Why - ” Sputtering, pushing his hood back like hair out of his face, tapping on your ass cheeks with his fingers… “ _ Y-yessss _ ..” His expression dons a desperate bliss, another smile curling.

“Fucking do it.”

Not even a second later, the unstimulated head rims your unprepared ass. He lowers himself onto your back and reaches around, joining your hand on your clit. With gritted teeth he squeezes through the first wall, newfound tightness overwhelming. He screams to tell you so.

You cuss like crazy, the pleasurable pain like a hot button on your entire lower half. “Babe, babe, it’s too much..”

Like that phrase alone was enough to get him harder, he releases from you with a squeaky moan and haphazardly slaps his wettening cock between your ass cheeks again, a desperate attempt at lubrication. “ _ Ahhaaa _ ..” he breathes out, his tongue dipping down from his mouth again to hang in stunned concentration on your entire being.

Encouraging him, you bounce towards his abdomen with your ass and allow him another attempt. This time he gets about halfway through, his pre dribbling through you. He scratches your back, pulls your hair, palms your ass, screams again and again through harsh moans until he’s all the way in your ass, fucking you mercilessly. And the pain is welcome.

At its own volition, his other dick starts ghosting along the opening of your vagina, lining your vulva with a simple wet touch almost like a tongue. Then it lines itself up against your entire cunt and slides along to his rhythm, bumping your clit over and over.

You’re so close, holding on just for him, but his first dick can’t take it anymore and blows only after a few thrusts. His entire body ceases function for a second and he shakes through the orgasm, the dripping cum ribboning on your tits in ceaseless streams. Once again he repeatedly breathes and whines, like a bitch in heat. “ _ How _ \-  _ are - you -  _ ?” he attempts to ask, his brain pausing all functionality.

“Drill me, fucker,” you whisper, “I’m almost there.”

With a growl he instantly thrusts deeper and deeper in your ass with his other cock and, within seconds, another orgasm overwhelms him. He’s vibrating viciously against your back, fists clenching with your skin in them, chest heaving rapidly. You feel the overload of cum drip out your ass as his slick cock is shoved from your entrance with absolutely none of the precision from before. He pants heavily in your ear, letting out whines and exclamations like those of an overcome virgin. He laughs, coughs, no cussing, just pure unadulterated sexual exhaustion.

You wrap his shaking arms around your body and let him lay against your back as you finish yourself off, twisting your fingers against your clit. Feeling his heavy heated body against you, you cum with matched intensity. “ _ Ohhffuck.. _ !” you screech, hoarseness and gravel in your voice as he yells along with you, cradling you and clenching against your writhing body.

His tongue lightly tickles your ear as you ride out of your climax, pushing you to whine more and more as the heat of your combined bodies create a cocktail of pleasure. He provides one last squeeze on your breast as you vibrate, your lower half a wet mess, electricity gone and now only a soft wave of tickles and afterglow.

You both let out a contented sigh in unison and feel each others chests fall, lungs satisfactorily emptying. He lets his full weight fall on top of you, pinning you down with his exhaustion.

“ _ God.. _ ” you sigh.

“Mmhm,” he answers, fading fast.

“Thanks, babe..I’m glad you got to let off some steam.”

“Like Hell,” he offhandedly whispers.

“Wait- get off, you’re  _ too heavy _ ..”

His arms drop as he gives up entirely on trying to stay awake.

“Ugh.” A quick maneuver later and you’re snuggled against each other. You lay his head against your chest, between your boobs, and awkwardly cradle him. You trail a finger along his face softly, feeling the muscles in his cheeks de-tensing and relaxing. His arm that held onto your arm drops again and his jaw goes slack against your skin. Fighting sleep yourself, you peek at his fangs poking out of his slightly parted lips and listen to him snort against your chest before patting his head and falling asleep with a smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this maybe you'll like my [other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682750) [Sir Pentious / reader fics!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684214)


End file.
